


Afterglow

by Berzerker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friendship, Love, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzerker/pseuds/Berzerker
Summary: Vette has a surprising late night encounter with the Sith Warrior.Takes place after Shadow of Revan.
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Afterglow

It was late, but Vette was still at her console. She had just arrived back to the ship with Lord Lux Ater with whom she had been spending the night out celebrating the victory over Revan. The last few days had been interesting enough with the whole Revanite business finally unfolding, so she decided to let Tivva know she was still alive and kicking without enclosing too delicate information. She could hardly believe all of it herself. Ghosts of dead Sith Lords and soldiers of the Empire and the Republic fighting together.

Having sent the short message to her sister she was just about to pull her shirt over her head to get ready for bed when she heard familiar, heavy footsteps followed by the tall figure of Lord Lux Ater. If Vette was honest, she had never seen a sith more intimidating than the large woman; and this confession was from someone who had been a slave to Darth Baras. Predatory intellect and unyielding determination was practically oozing from Lord Lux Ater’s presence, and her self-confidence felt earned and dangerous. Anyone claiming otherwise would be lying and probably rapidly nearing their death as well.

Yet Vette, a former slave and a Twi’lek? She had never had a reason to fear her. As unlikely as it had seemed at first, she now thought of the Sith as her friend – best friend, even – and the weirdest part was that she knew the feeling was mutual. This time there was something not quite in place with the Sith’s demeanor though, something that Vette noticed right away.

”Hey Lux, what’s up? Did you forget som–”

Before Vette could finish her sentence, the Sith Lord pounced her. The Twi’lek only caught a flash of yellow eyes in the dim light of her room before their lips crashed together and she felt hands gripping her bottom just before being effortlessly lifted up by the strong juggernaut.

Vette wasn’t sure what either of them were doing, but she was quite certain alcohol had something to do with whatever was happening between them as she reflexively kissed the Sith Lord back. Soon she felt the world tilt a bit as she was lowered, feeling her own bed against her back and the pressure of the heavy, muscular woman on top of her.

Vette wasn’t blind. Lux Ater was nothing if not beautiful in a very handsome way. She could be quite charming with her wry smiles, striking, attentive eyes and good sense of humor; even so that sometimes Vette forgot that in the eyes of many others this was a ruthless killer of the Empire who offered mercy sparingly and took lives as easily as other people made dinner plans.

Vette wasn’t really into women either; not that she found the unexpected attention revolting. As the rough kiss grew deeper she was even considering giving into the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been curious about sleeping with a woman for some time now, and Lux Ater was probably the most attractive woman she had ever laid her eyes on regardless of the unorthodox way they first became acquainted with each other. But unlike Darth Baras, the Sith Warrior had always been good to her whether it was just listening to her, offering empathy and advice, or even going out of her way to help her in personal matters.

She could still remember the early days of their travels together, always wondering what could be the ulterior motive of the strange Sith trying to play nice. At first she suspected the reason was kind of what was happening right now; that the sith just wanted the Twi’lek to be her bed warmer. Considering how blatantly racist many of the Sith appeared to be they surely lusted after their Twi’lek slaves. Still even when Lux Ater confirmed to her one time when they were talking that she indeed was only interested in women there was no trace of her wanting anything from Vette. It was a wonderful feeling when she realized the warrior just liked her for no reason, just needed a friend. And when you had gotten around as much as Vette had, the genuine people really started to stand out.

Vette was brought back to the moment when the other one of the Sith’s strong hands slipped beneath the waistband of her pants and was edging her underwear. When did it get there? She also realized the other one of the warrior’s thick thighs was wedged between her own, causing friction that felt maddening. The primitive part of her brain wanted to keep going, but the rational part had risen several red flags already.

”Lux... wait”, Vette uttered, panting and breathless, as she finally broke away from the kiss. She placed her hands gently but firmly on both sides of the Sith Lord’s face, and she kept their gazes locked until she saw the feral, lust-ridden glaze dissipate from the woman’s eyes, replaced by confusion and then embarrasment.

”Vette! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

”Oh, I think you actually *did* mean to, but I’m just not so sure you should, really.”

They untangled from each other and shuffled into sitting positions on the bed, collecting their bearings.

“What do you mean”, the Sith Lord then asked, fixing her dark, shoulder length hair.

“I mean, I know what this is about.”

Their eyes met and Vette pressed on.

“A bit shorter than me, scary yellow eyes, blonde?”

Lord Lux Ater sighed and leaned against the wall.

“You know what, Vette? You’re absolutely right. I am… frustrated. I don’t know if I’m going to see her much in the near future with her new position and I’m just full of this… tension and I’m not sure what to do with it. I also had a drink or two too many and then just seeing her go… I… miss her already, and it gnaws at me in a way I’m not sure I’m familiar with. When I was younger I didn’t care for friends or commitments. I trained hard and the people around me were either useful or they weren’t. It was easy to find a woman to pleasure me when I needed that – most of the time consensually, mind you – but I have never… courted anyone.”

“You are *so* weird”, Vette said and chuckled, which caused the sith to raise one eyebrow, clearly expecting the Twi’lek to elaborate.

“I mean, look at you! All that quirky sith business and that adorably clumsy flirting between you two! I think it’s so sweet that you really hit it off with each other. I also saw you making out with her before the party, so I get it why you’re so worked up. But trust me, what you got there is worth building on – just try to figure it out, these things take time.”

The Sith Warrior shrugged a little. “I guess so.”

“And talking about that, why didn’t you just go to Jaesa”, Vette asked, looking at her friend curiously.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean by why didn’t I go to Jaesa? Why would I have?”

“I mean, wouldn’t she have been the obvious choice if you just wanted to… you know. I’m 100% sure she wouldn’t have said ‘no’ to you even if I have gathered she mostly has her fun with guys.”

Lord Lux Ater was silent for a moment.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this”, the sith warrior then managed, looking sour, “but I liked her more when she was still a Jedi. Even better, I’ll just outright admit it: I shouldn’t have converted her. It was shortsighted of me. We could have had a disciplined, levelheaded Jedi Knight with Republic connections traveling with us and I failed to see the advantages then. Now she’s like a support member of a swoop gang, so eager to prove herself. And yes. I have no doubt she wouldn’t have stopped me. Young me would have even enjoyed her companionship immensely. And I can assure you she wouldn’t have had the energy to go on her ‘manhunts’ anymore.”

Vette smiled at that.

“You know, I just realized something. Two things, actually, one of them being your attitude towards Jaesa. It’s because she reminds you too much of how you used to be. This harbinger of the dark side, anxious to gain respect and to be the alpha of the pack.”

The sith warrior scrunched her brow.

“I’m still –“

“No, you’re not, and you know it yourself. Even during this short time I’ve known you you’ve changed, and I like it. I mean, you can still be quite luny from time to time, but… you’re not just another Sith Lord. I can’t quite pinpoint what it is, so I guess I’d better not say more.”

“And the other thing?”

Vette took the sith lord’s hands in her own and looked straight into those enigmatic yellow eyes. “To know you came to me because you knew that instead of letting you do something you’d have regretted I’d talk sense into you.”

Lord Lux Ater smirked.

“Thanks for that, Vette, really. For all of this. You have given me much to think about.” She squeezed the Twi’lek’s hands and shifted herself to get up from the bed.

“You can stay if you want”, Vette then said. “Sometimes it’s comforting to just be close to someone, and I can see there’s still so much going on inside that sithy head of yours. You’d probably just lie awake in your bed and not get sleep at all. And before you say it, yeah yeah: ‘Sith don’t need that much sleep anyway’. But still. Besides, after,” Vette waved her hands vaguely between them, “all that business I suppose merely sleeping next to each other isn’t such a big deal anymore.”

“Well, you are technically my slave, I suppose, so I guess no one would have anything to say to it if they were to find me in your bed in the morning.”

“If that’s how you want to justify it”, Vette said, rolling her eyes. The very first thing Lux Ater had done after the acquisition of the Twi’lek was getting rid of the shock collar. “Quinn would probably still faint though.”

They removed all excess clothing apart from their underwear in comfortable silence. The sith settled in the back of the bed after which Vette climbed in, pressing her back against the warrior.

“Since you’re the big spoon here”, Vette sighed contently, and the Sith Lord carefully draped her free arm over the lithe form of the Twi’lek.

“I have… never done anything like this”, Lord Lux Ater admitted. “I never had any close friends and I didn’t want to keep my lovers around any longer than it took for them to serve their purpose. But this feels nice.”

“Consider it training then. Blondie might look like all work and business to the average onlooker, but she’s definitely the snuggly type.”

“You know what, Vette? I think… I’m in love with her. Can it be possible? Is this what it feels like?”

Vette could hear the smile from the Sith’s sleepy voice and it made her smile too.

“I guess I wouldn’t really know either, but it sure sounds like it.”

The Twi’lek yawned. With Lord Lux Ater’s large body warm against her back and her heavy arm protectively around her Vette felt her thoughts wandering slightly off-track. She thought about saying to her friend that in case their future relationships failed they should consider getting together in their old age, but around the afterthought of Sith Lords probably not living long enough to witness old age she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Jaesa entered the ship silently. Her night out with a Republic soldier didn’t go quite as planned, as his wife, a soldier as well, appeared out of nowhere to ruin the evening. The young Sith convert would have wanted to gut them both but decided it was better to clear off while the couple was still shouting at each other, since she was not to cause any trouble during the temporary truce.

She was used to the sounds of the silent, sleeping ship, so it immediately caught her keen senses that there was a new sound from Vette’s usually silent room as she walked past it. She almost decided against it, but in the end she was curious enough to check what it was about.

The last thing she had expected was to witness Vette and Lord Lux Ater wrapped around each other, the Sith Lord’s soft snoring the sound that had perked Jaesa’s senses.

Jaesa scoffed.

“I can’t believe it. I never see her express interest in anyone and then in one go she takes both the blonde and the Twi’lek. I should have arrived earlier, maybe they’d have let me join in.”

Sourly mumbling to herself she went to her own cabin, alone and tired.


End file.
